The Obsidian Saga #1 The Trickster's Triupmh
by Aynslesa
Summary: A spin-off of my Astral Dancer crossover series. Xellos' story.
1. Default Chapter Title

The Obsidian Saga #1

The Trickster's Triumph

Prologue

Life used to be great. I'd kill a human or two, maybe wipe out a species, then annoy Stone-Boy and Lina-chan. I was Xellos Metallium, Trickster Priest and general to the Mazoku Lord Zelas Metallium herself. One of the most feared Mazokus around.

I wasn't just a Mazoku, though. See, a long time ago, a species of Mazoku split off from the main section and took to calling themselves Darkstars. Both groups evolved, becoming two different species but still somehow compatible with one another. And every once in awhile, there would be a cross. Like me. I'm half Mazoku, but I'm also half Darkstar.

Maybe that's why what happened next surprised me so much.

Darkstars have the power to move through dimensions, and they wreak havoc everywhere. So the Powers That Be decided to form the Astral Council. The Council soon realized that they needed someone who could go one-on-one with the Darkstars – and win. Enter the Astral Dancer. Soon, it became apparent that not even the AD could be everywhere at once, sot he Dimensional Guardians were created. For years, Darkstars and Guardians were at war, with a few Mazoku interjections.

But this never really concerned me . . . until it did.

Chapter One

"Hi, Lina!"

"AHHH!" The petite, hot-tempered sorceress jumped about three times her height in the air. Then, after she'd overcame the initial shock, she spun around and slammed her fist into the intruder's face.

"That wasn't very nice, Lina," Xellos said, smirking. The strike hadn't hurt him – he was, after all, used to pain. Besides which, he liked it. "Well, hello, Zelly."

Zelgadiss Greywords peered out from under his hood. "What are you doing here, Fruitcake?"

Xellos pouted. "What's the matter? Can't a guy show up and talk to his friends once in awhile?"

Zel glanced around. "Friends? Where?"

"Zel, be nice," Lina admonished. "Be a good chimera and go find Amelia and Gourry, okay?"

"I'm not a dog, Lina," Zel muttered, but he was already halfway out the INN door.

Xellos grinned. He loved listening to the two of them argue with one another. "Bye bye, Stone-Boy! See you soon?"

The door closed behind him.

Lina turned to Xellos. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, echoing Zelgadiss' earlier question.

The Mazoku shrugged. "Things were slow around Wolf Pack Island. I decided to come and see what you guys were up to. So. What _are_ you guys up to?"

Lina arched an eyebrow. "Usually you're the one telling _us_, not the other way around."

"I've been busy."

"Right. Well, if you must know, Gourry, Amelia, Zel and I are on our way to Zoana," Lina replied. "For some reason, Martina wants us there."

Now it was Xellos' turn to be skeptical. "Martina?"

Lina nodded. "We were getting ready to leave when you showed up."

Zel poked his head back into the room. "Hey, Lina, if you're done, we really should get going. I already paid for our stay."

"Coming!" She turned back to Xellos. "How about you?"

Xellos looked thoughtful. "Sure. I don't have anything better to do."

As the two of them walked to the door, Lina asked, "Xellos? Do you already know what's going on in Zoana?"

Xellos gave his trademark smirk. "That is a secret."

Xellos followed behind the others, calmly listening to their conversations. 

"Martina probably just wants to give us a hard time," Zelgadiss was saying. "Or maybe Zangulus wants another showdown with Gourry."

Lina shook her head. "I don't think so. There's was something more urgent about the way her message was worded. It was like she wanted to say something, but she was afraid to."

"What sort of trouble do you think Miss Martina and Mister Zangulus are in, Miss Lina?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know," Lina replied honestly. "I certainly haven't heard anything from travelers. I would like to know what sort of thing we're getting involved in, though. I wish Martina had been more specific."

"Hey, Lina!" Gourry said suddenly. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Lina stopped and looked. Unfortunately, she was looking in the wrong direction. Gourry had only spotted a shadow. It was Zel who actually saw the problem.

"Get down!" he shouted as the creature shot down from the sky, screaming a loud, fierce cry.

Xellos phased out of the way and reappeared above the animal. "A Sphinx," he whispered in awe. They'd been extinct even before his time. 

The large cat-creature landed nimbly in the middle of the group, separating the four and finding itself surrounded. Which, of course, was it's plan. A Sphinx is so nimble and agile that it can dodge any attack made on it, even magical attacks. None of them could attack without running the risk of hitting the friend on the other side. 

"How do you manage to get yourself into these messes, Lina-chan?" Xellos muttered. 

Suddenly, Xellos was no longer floating in mid-air, but was standing in a large, dark room. "What now?" he demanded. "I was in the middle of a situation!"

Zelas Metallium looked over at her general. She took a long drag off her cigarette, and blew the smoke out easily. "I've told you not to get involved in human affairs," she said. "Besides, I have another task for you."

"What?"

"Are you familiar with the Darkstars?" Zelas asked, lowering her cigarette and focusing all her attention on him. When Xellos said nothing, she continued. "I forgot – of course you are. Well, it seems we've got a rogue Darkstar running rampant around our world, and he seems to be centered in the kingdom of Zoana. Since I knew you were headed there anyway, I thought perhaps you should check it out."

Xellos opened his eyes. "Is that all?"

Zelas smiled. "Go be a good general now, Xellos."

The scenery changed again, and Xellos was once more floating in mid-air. Lina was down on the ground, and he could see Amelia and Zelgadiss casting a powerful protection spell over all of them. 

"_ . . . By the power you and I possess! DRAGON SLAVE!_"

****

BOOOOOOM!

Xellos let down his own protection spell and floated down to the rest of the group. "That was a thought-to-be extinct animal you just fried there," he said, smirking. "Don't you feel bad, Lina-chan?"

"Where'd you disappear to?" Zelgadiss demanded. "I noticed you left for a few minutes."

Once again Xellos grinned. "That's a secret, Zelly-boy. Let's get to Zoana."

The city of Zoana hadn't changed much since the last time the group had been there, with the exception of the rebuilding of the kingdom being finished. The newly remodeled Zoana Castle – with the relief of Zoamelgustar hanging over the front gate – stood proudly in the middle of the city. This was Lina Inverse's target.

Of course, when the guards refused to let her in, Lina Inverse's target changed to showing the guards just why her nickname was 'Bandit Killer'.

While Gourry and Amelia struggled to prevent Lina from Dragon Slaving the entire castle again, Zelgadiss turned to the guards and calmly asked them to tell Queen Martina and King Zangulus that they were at the castle, and that Their Highnesses were expecting them. When the guards continued to refuse, Zelgadiss (also calmly) asked them if they would rather Gourry and Amelia let Lina go. Both guards basically ran into the castle.

"You handled that well," Xellos said, grinning.

"It's called tact, Fruitcake," Zelgadiss said, wiping off some dust from his tunic, "something that doesn't appear to be one of your attributes."

One of the guards hurried back. "The King and Queen will see you now. Would you like an escort?"

"Not necessary," Zelgadiss replied. "Thank you."

Still restraining a struggling Lina, Gourry and Amelia followed Zel into the castle, with Xellos bringing up the rear. He had the feeling that Martina wouldn't be so happy to see him, considering she still believed he had played a cruel trick on her. Hey, it wasn't his fault he was a Mazoku. Did she really have to overreact?

Suddenly Zelgadiss stopped. "Do you guys get the feeling that we're being watched?" he asked in a low voice.

"No," Gourry said loudly.

"SHHHH!" Everyone else hissed. "Mr. Gourry, if we are being watched, we don't want the people watching us to know that we know that they're watching."

"Oh," Gourry said, lowering his voice. 

"Why do you think we're being watched, Zel?" Lina asked, finally calming down.

"It's too quiet," Zel replied. "You'd think this close to the throne room, we'd at least hear voices. Especially since this is Martina we're talking about."

"You know, you have a point," Lina admitted. "Think something's wrong?"

The four of them continued to discuss the subject quietly while walking, and Xellos couldn't help but look around. There were several statues standing off to the side of the hall, and there was something extremely puzzling about them. They were very well crafted, and he could see why an art lover would want them for decorations.

But neither Martina nor Zangulus were art lovers.

Lina was reaching out to open the throne room doors. "Wait!" Xellos hissed, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. "Amelia, cast a protection spell."

"Why?"

"Just do it," he growled, narrowing his eyes at the princess. Amelia hastily complied.

"All right, Lina – now you can open the door."

Lina rolled her eyes. "Thanks for your . . ." She pushed the doors open. ". . . permission. Oh. My. Lord."

The five of them stared in shock as they looked around the throne room.

Xellos nodded. "Just as I figured."

Dozens more statues were crammed into the large, spacious room. Guards, servants, townspeople, nobility, men, women, children – an outstanding variety. And each statue carved perfectly proportioned, with every little detail down. For an artist to have such perfection was very rare indeed.

There was no artist, of course.

"Miss Lina, look!" Amelia pointed straight ahead, at a set of thrones sitting on the other side of the room. Lina took one look at them and gasped.

Sitting on the thrones, each with a look of horror on their faces, sat stone replicas of Zangulus and Martina.

"Someone made statues of Zangulus and Martina?" Gourry asked. "Why?"

Xellos sweatdropped. "Actually, Gourry, I don't think they're statues." Everyone looked at him. "I have a feeling someone's been turning people to stone. And most likely within the last few minutes. You did notice that only one guard came back before?"

Everyone nodded.

Xellos pointed at two guards. "They look familiar?"

Zelgadiss frowned. "But if those are the guards, then who's the guy who told us to come in?"

For the first time, the chimera and the Mazoku appeared to be thinking on the same wavelength. Without another thought, they grabbed Lina, Amelia, and Gourry and pulled them out of the doorway just as a beam of light shot through.

"Who in the . . .?" Lina began, but stopped short.

Standing in the doorway was the weirdest creature any of them had ever seen. It was shaped like a man, but looked a lot like a lion. And there was a pair of wings spreading from its back. Its feet were sharp talons. And it was made entirely out of stone.

The creature fixed its gaze on Amelia, who was the closest to him. Then, grinning a predatory grin, it moved towards her.

Xellos reacted. He phased in front of the creature, pushing Amelia out of the way again and blocking the creature's hand with his staff. Immediately, the staff turned to stone. Xellos just barely had time to let go before the stone spread to him. The once-wooden staff fell to the ground, resulting in a loud and very final crash. The 

creature stared at Xellos, and Xellos chose that moment to act out his hunch.

He opened his eyes.

The creature played out just the way Xellos had hoped. He stepped back, keeping his gaze on the Trickster Priest but not daring to turn his back on him. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Xellos could see Lina preparing a spell, but he shook his head. If any magic was fired, they might very well end up destroyed some of the statues. Lina realized this at that moment, bit her lip, and watched the creature.

Growling softly, it did the one thing Xellos was expecting it to do – it turned and ran.

While the others exclaimed loudly about their confusion, Xellos stood there grimly. "Looks like you were right, Master," he said to himself. "We've got a Darkstar. And he's not going to be easy." 

"So it's definitely a Darkstar," Zelas said after Xellos finished his report.

"Yes," Xellos replied. "And apparently he's turned the entire castle of Zoana to stone."

"You know what to do," Zelas replied. "Get this guy out of this place. Do whatever you can."

Xellos nodded.

"Yes, Master."

"A Mazoku? Are you sure?"

Aliehs nodded. "Positive, my liege," she said. "I saw his eyes."

"Describe him," Gryphon snapped.

"About five foot ten, straight shoulder-length dark purple hair, violet eyes which he only opened once, very powerful, wears the robes of a Mazoku priest and general. Carries a staff, which has now been turned to stone, courtesy of yours truly," Aliehs said, smirking. "Very annoying."

Gryphon gritted his teeth. "Find this Mazoku," he growled. "Bring him to me. By any means necessary."

"Dead or alive?"

"Alive," Gryphon snarled. "Don't harm him."

"May I ask why?" Aliehs looked at the Darkstar in front of her.

"May I ask why?" Aliehs looked at the Darkstar in front of her.

Gryphon smiled an evil smile. "Because I believe I know this Mazoku. And if my hunch is right, then this could be the chance we Darkstars have been waiting for."

Aliehs bowed. "Understood. Leave everything to me."

When the Stone Goblin had left, Gryphon conjured up a visual portal. "Yecats," he said. The face of another Darkstar appeared. "Please alert my grandson that I wish to have a word with them."

"When shall I tell him to come, master?"

"Immediately." 

Chapter Two

"You mean you don't know what that creature is?" Lina asked Xellos a few hours later, when they were all sitting down to dinner in an INN just outside of Zoana. They didn't dare stay within the city. 

Xellos shrugged. "I don't know what the creature is." This was true – while Xellos knew it was a Darkstar, he didn't know what the actual creature was. Now, if Lina had asked if he had any information on the creature – then he'd be in trouble. After all, Mazoku can't lie.

__

Just like they can't love, Xellos thought bitterly. He frowned. _Where did _that _come from?_ The thought had just unexpectedly popped into his head, which was really strange.

"What's wrong with you?" Zelgadiss commented. "You look like you just swallowed a glass of raw sewage."

Amelia shuddered. "Please, Mr. Zelgadiss – some of us are trying to eat here."

Zel and Xellos glared at each other for a minute, but for once the Mazoku didn't give his trademark 'That is a secret' response. This somewhat threw Zelgadiss off, but the chimera didn't bother to think about it just then.

Lina took a big bite from the chicken leg she held in her hand. "Well, anyway, whatever this thing is, it's turned the whole Castle of Zoana into stone. What we need to figure out is why. What's it's target?"

"I don't know," Gourry said. "What is it?"

Xellos, Zelgadiss, Lina, and Amelia all facefaulted. "Jellyfish-for-Brains!" Lina shouted, beaning Gourry over the head with the empty chicken platter. "It was a rhetorical question!"

"Oh." Then, "Lina, what's a rhetorical question?"

Xellos, Zel, and Amelia sweatdropped as Lina fireballed the swordsman. Once she'd calmed down (and Gourry was practically burnt to a crisp), she sat down to finish her dinner. Amelia set to work healing Gourry's wounds.

"We need to find this thing," Zelgadiss said. "We need information on it, and information on how to counteract the stone spell. Don't forget, we have a whole castle of victims to free."

"Maybe the local Sorcerer's Guild has information," Xellos suggested. "You could go and check it out."

"And what would you do while we're gone?" Zel asked suspiciously.

Xellos held up his hands in protest. "Hey, hey! What's with the glare? I just don't think I'd be very welcome in a Sorcerer's Guild, that's all. Especially the Zoana branch – they have a record for dealing with Mazoku. I'd just as well like to keep my skin."

Lina shook her head and put her hand on Zel's arm. "Relax, Zel. If Xellos doesn't want to go, he doesn't have to. Besides, keeping him safe might be a good thing. We're going to need all the strength we can get to fight this guy – whoever and whatever he is."

Xellos stood in the center of Zoana. The whole town was eerily quiet, and he could see several additional statues. "Looks like you've been busy," he said out loud. "What's with the stealth? I know you're here."

"Typical Mazoku," a voice said. "Always so arrogant. I can't stand arrogance."

Xellos turned around and spotted the stone creature. "You're one to talk, being a Darkstar and all. Our races were cut from the same mold, you know. The Lord of Nightmares herself."

The Darkstar laughed. "We try not to think of it too much," she admitted. "My master would like to have a word with you."

"And what if I don't want to have a word with your master?" Xellos countered. "Then what are you going to do?"

The Darkstar moved faster than Xellos had ever seen anybody move, even Zelgadiss (and man, could that chimera run!). She stopped right behind him, her hand just inches away from his shoulder. "I could always turn you into a statue and carry you there. Don't think that my power won't work on a Mazoku. I've destroyed many Darkstars like this, and we are, as you say, 'cut from the same mold."

Xellos grimaced. "Fine. I'll come."

As the Darkstar grinned triumphantly and motioned for Xellos to follow her, Xellos muttered, "But that doesn't mean you have any control over me."

Aliehs stood outside the entrance to the Darkstar's lair. "This is the place," she snarled. "Just walk right in."

"You really think I'm going to go in first?" Xellos demanded. "And they call _me_ crazy? How do I know this isn't a trap?"

Aliehs let out a snarl. "Go in, or be a statue in a garden. Your choice, Mazoku."

__

Master is going to kill me, he thought to himself. _Of course, I'm already dead. But if I don't have a choice . . ._ "Fine," he growled. "I'll go in. Under protest."

"Typical of a Mazoku," the Darkstar sneered. The entrance portal opened. "Walk right in, filthy monster."

"Look who's talking," muttered Xellos. Gripping his now-stone staff, he walked towards the portal. _There's still time for you to phase out of this, Metallium_, he told himself. To which he countered, _And have this creep go back to the real world? Forget it. There are some things not even a Mazoku would do._

He stepped inside, and the portal closed around him.

Aliehs smiled. "Perfect," she hissed. "Lina Inverse, here I come."

Xellos looked around the room he had just entered. It was dark. It was quiet. And it had a certain . . . scent to it. A familiar scent, but one that the Trickster Priest couldn't quite place. "Nice," Xellos commented. "A little damp for my tastes, but not bad."

A light snapped on, revealing a tall man seated on a large black throne. "Welcome, Xellos," the man said. "I am Gryphon."

"Ah, so you're the main creep around here," Xellos observed. "You know, you really should keep a tighter restraint on your people. That Aliehs person doesn't seem to know when to quit. By the way, if any of my friends are harmed while I'm here, my Master will be very displeased."

Gryphon laughed. "I assure you, it won't come to that."

Xellos nodded. "So what exactly am I doing here?" he asked. "I'm a busy Mazoku, you know – places to destroy, people to kill, that sort of deal."

"I'm sure," Gryphon remarked dryly. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

"Not really, and I don't care."

Another figure stepped out from behind the throne. "And what about me, Xellos? Do you know who _I_ am?"

If Xellos had had a beating heart, he was positive it would have missed a few beats. "You," he whispered, fear shaking his voice. "How . . . no."

The new person laughed. "That's right, dear cousin. I'm a Darkstar. And that would make you . . ."

Xellos' head began to pound. "No," he hissed. "Lothos – you can't be a Darkstar!"

"Born and raised," Lothos said proudly. "As you were supposed to be."

Chapter Three

Xellos and Lothos stared at each other. "I can see you're a little surprised, Xellos," Gryphon said, tapping his claws on the armrest of his throne. "You honestly didn't know that your favorite cousin was a Darkstar?"

"When did this happen?" Xellos demanded. "When?"

Lothos smirked. "Xellos, Xellos, Xellos. We've _always_ been Darkstars. We were sold out before we were even born. From the moment we came into this world, we were Darkstars. Or, at any rate, I was. Both my parents were sold out. Only your father was – your mother wanted nothing to do with it."

Xellos felt like somebody had slapped him. "My mother – she died when I was ten . . ."

Lothos nodded. "Yup. Dear Old Dad and Uncle took care of her. She tried to keep you from your birthright."

"You have to understand, Xellos – it was necessary, her death," Gryphon said, his voice oozing with faux sympathy. 

"And it would've worked, too," Lothos said, his eyes narrowing, "except your mother's annoying sister got it in her head that you'd be better off with her. She stole you away!"

"My mother's . . . sister?" Xellos repeated faintly. It had been so long ago – he could faintly remember a tall woman with pale violet hair and dressed as a priestess. But her name didn't come to him, nor did the reason he knew her. He didn't even remember what his own mother looked like. All records of her had been destroyed when the village he was born in was burned to a crisp in the War of the Mazoku's Fall. 

"Yes," Gryphon said. "We spent years trying to track you down. You and Lothos were set to take my place as ruler of the Darkstars – that's how much power you possessed. But by the time we found you . . ."

"_She_ had already gotten to you," Lothos finished, his upper lip curling back in disgust.

"My mother's aunt?" 

"No," snapped Gryphon. "The Foul Beast herself. Zelas Metallium."

And automatic snarl escaped from Xellos at the sound of contempt placed in his Master's name. "You will not address Lord Beastmaster in that fashion while I'm around," the Trickster Priest hissed. "Why should I believe a word of this?"

"I'm the proof you need, Cousin," Lothos said, motioning to himself. "If I wasn't a Darkstar, I should've died centuries ago. But I haven't."

"We brought you here, Xellos, so that you could finally be reunited with your heritage," Gryphon said, sounding as though he were bestowing a great honor on the Mazoku. "The Darkstars are willing to overlook to Mazoku blood running through your veins. Join us. Return to us."

"And help overthrow my own Master," Xellos finished. He gripped his staff so tight, the rough stone scraped his skin until black blood flowed. "I don't think so. I'm not going to say it was nice meeting you, because it wasn't, and I won't say I look forward to seeing you again, because I don't. But I give you a warning, Gryphon and Lothos. I don't care if you _are_ related to me. If I catch you around Lord Beastmaster, or Dynast, or Deep-Sea Dolphin, or any of the other Mazoku generals, you're going to wish we'd never had this meeting."

With those words, Xellos phased out of the Darkstar realm.

Lothos looked at Gryphon. "Well. That went well."

Gryphon nodded. "Time for Phase Two."

Xellos once again found himself standing in the middle of the city of Zoana. "Looks like someone's been busy," he muttered, looking at the latest statues that had been added to the Darkstar's collection. The city was perfectly silent – no one was left. Xellos wasn't sensing anyone. There was no fear, no hate, no confusion . . . all in all, it was a very boring place.

"I wonder where that Aliehs thing went," he muttered to himself as he walked through the quiet town. "Oh well. I better find Lina – knowing her, she just might be caught up in the middle of this."

He reached the entrance to the city and noticed that, just a few feet from the outside of the surrounding wall, was yet another statue. And judging from the not-yet-dull surface of the stone, it was a fresh one, too. _Now I know where she went_, he thought. He approached the statue. _Hey, this one looks familiar . . . _Catching sight of the statue's face, he took a step back and stared, wide-eyed. "_Amelia?_"

The frozen expression on the princess' face was one of pure fear. And judging from the way she was positioned, she been caught off-guard while preparing to cast a spell. "Oh Gods," Xellos whispered. Suddenly, his keen Mazoku senses picked up yet another, very familiar sound.

The sound of a battle.

Without another look at the prone form of Amelia, the Trickster Priest snatched up his stone staff and phased to the location where Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, and Zelgadiss Greywords were fighting for their lives.

Chapter Four

"Elmekia Lance!" cried Lina as she fired the spell at the Darkstar. And, just like it had the twenty other times she'd casted it, it bounced harmlessly of the Darkstar's protection field.

"Give it a rest, Lina," said Zelgadiss as he skidded to a stop beside her. Gourry came up on her other side, brandishing the Sword of Light. 

"Did I miss anything?"

"Xellos!" Lina cried, catching sight of the purple-haired Trickster. "Where have you been? Help us a little! This thing already got Amelia!"

"I know," Xellos said, gripping his staff and turning towards Aliehs, "and I saw. I got here as soon as I could. Hello. We meet again."

Aliehs' eyes practically bulged out of her sockets. "You," she whispered. "But . . . how? Weren't you . . . I mean, didn't he . . . aw, this isn't fair." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted. "You Mazokus think you can run this place, don't you?"

"Yeah," Xellos answered, nodding. "So, tell me – what'll change everyone back to flesh and blood?"

"Destroying me," Aliehs said without hesitation. "Guess you're out of luck, huh?"

Xellos opened his eyes and smiled maliciously at her. "Not quite. Zelgadiss."

"What?" 

"A Ra Tilt, please." Aliehs' eyes widened as the chimera conjured up the most powerful Astral spell known to mages. 

"RA TILT!" The white light exploded around the body of the Stone Goblin Darkstar. For a moment, nobody could see anything. Then the spell cleared . . . and she was gone.

"That was all it took?" Gourry wondered. "Why didn't we just do that to begin with?"

Everybody ignored him, mainly because Lina had just grabbed Xellos by the collar and was proceeding to smack him senseless. "You _told_ me you didn't know how to fight that thing!" she shouted. "You _lied_ to me!"

"Not quite, Lina," Xellos said, sweatdropping. "Remember, Mazoku don't lie. At any rate, I never said I didn't know how to fight it. I just said I didn't know what it was."

Lina didn't look appeased.

"Hey," Zelgadiss said, placing his hand on her shoulder, "shouldn't we check to make sure everyone's okay? They're probably wondering what's going on."

Lina took a few deep breaths. "Okay. Let's go."

The foursome walked – yes, even Xellos – towards the entrance of Zoana, where they had left Amelia. Each of them released sighs of relief when they saw the Sailoon princess standing near the entrance, devoid of stone.

"Hey, Amelia!" Lina called as they approached. "Sorry about that. We – Amelia?"

There was no answer from the girl.

"Hey," Gourry said, tapping her on the shoulder. "Hey, hey." Still no response.

"Amelia?" Zelgadiss asked softly.

Nothing.

Everyone turned to look at Xellos, who basically stood there with a look of fury on his face. "That damn little – I should've known better than to trust her!" he growled. "Of course. Killing her only reverted them back to flesh and blood. But that was all. They're all still statues – flesh and blood statues, but statues none the less."

"What do we do?" asked Lina quietly.

"There's nothing we can do," Xellos said, his eyes open and narrowed as he stared at spot passed their heads. "The only person who can release them was just killed by a Ra Tilt."

Xellos Metallium was not a happy Mazoku.

The Trickster Priest had just been out-tricked. 

This was most definitely unforgivable.

Later that night . . .

The light of the campfire flickered across the small, ragged group that night. 

Amelia was a statue.

Gourry was fast asleep, but not entirely by choice. He'd sustained major damage during the battle with Aliehs, and Lina had started healing him. Having him sleep would allow his wounds to heal faster.

Zelgadiss was on first watch. He was staring out over the kingdom of Zoana, searching for any sign of life. It was as still as a tomb.

Lina was also awake, but she was chanting under her breath. She sat next to Zelgadiss, looking at the statue of Amelia. "There has to be a way to get her back," she whispered. "Nothing I try works."

Zel looked at her. "Just keep trying," he whispered back. He reached over and gripped her hand. "Here. Borrow some of my power."

Lina squeezed his hand gently. "Thanks, Zel." She closed her eyes and began chanting again.

Xellos sat perched in a tree overhead. He glanced down at the two, and smiled to himself. It was a sad smile. While Lina and Zel had the best intentions at heart, he already knew that nothing they did would free Amelia. The only person who could do that – was Aliehs.

And she was dead.

"Lina," he called down. "Don't. Save your strength. Zelgadiss', too."

Both of them looked up. "Why?" demanded Zelgadiss. "We have to do everything we can do to free her."

Xellos sighed, then phased down to where the two were sitting. 

"What aren't you telling us, Xellos?" asked Lina quietly. She'd halted her incantation, then realized she was still holding Zel's hand. Blushing, she pulled it away. Zelgadiss wore an equal blush on his face.

Xellos Metallium sighed. "I might as well be honest with you, Zelgadiss, Lina." He settled himself down in front of them. "There's a lot more going on here than just an entire kingdom turning to stone. Most of which I can't tell you, though – you'll have to deal with me."

"What do you mean, most of which you can't tell us?" Lina snapped, her temper beginning to rise. "Xellos --!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to excuse my servant. He can be somewhat . . . deceptive."

Xellos let out a strangled gasp. "Lord Beastmaster!"

The small group stared at the tall form of Xellos' master. In her human form, Zelas Metallium was a very attractive woman, her long blond hair swirling around her shoulders and her white dress showing sharply against her tan skin. She puffed lightly on a cigarette as she took in the sight of Xellos, her most faithful servant and general, about to tell the two humans all about the Mazokus' long-standing rivalry with the Darkstars – something he was strictly forbidden to do.

"Not another Dark Lord," Lina groaned. "First Shabranigdo, then Gaav, after that Hellmaster – now Beastmaster! Ceipheed, what did I do to deserve this?"

"Actually, Lina, my business isn't with you," Zelas said, smirking. "It's with my annoying general here. Xellos, I've been summoning you for the last hour. Why haven't you come?"

Xellos was surprised. "You've been . . . summoning me? But I haven't heard you?"

Zelas arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Or are you just saying that now?"

"No, really, master!" Xellos pleaded. "I _didn't_ hear you! If I had, I would've come running, you know that!"

She stared at him. There seemed to be sincerity in his voice – and Mazoku couldn't lie – but if he was telling the truth, then why hadn't he heard her . . . she shrugged. "Well, come on. There's some important business we need to discuss."

"Yes, Master."

The forlorn Mazoku walked over to Zelas, casting a glance at Zelgadiss and Lina, who were looking less than pleased with him. 

Suddenly a look of confusion crossed Zelas and Xellos' faces. Simultaneously, they looked at each other, sensing something was wrong. Then Xellos turned to Zelgadiss. "Zel, cast something. Anything."

The chimera was about to protest, then shrugged. "Fine. Dug Haut!"

Nothing.

"Blam Blazer!"

Still nothing.

"Fireball!"

And again . . . nothing.

"Flare Arrow!"

Zero, zip, zilch, nada.

Zelgadiss looked shocked. None of his spells worked. "What's going on?" he demanded.

Zelas was also less than pleased. "Someone's disrupted the astral plane. Which means until it's fixed, all Mazoku in this world and stuck here."

Lina looked at them. "Even . . ."

"Even us," Xellos mumbled.

"It's all falling into place," murmured Gryphon. "The astral plane surrounding this world is slowly deteriorating. The black magic shield the Mazoku put up centuries ago is blocking the Council's check-ups of this world. They have no idea it's without a Guardian. Once the plane disintegrates, the Darkstars will finally be able to claim their rightful place. The Mazoku – and all of their human pawns – won't stand a chance."

Lothos glanced at his grandfather. "Unless a new Guardian is chosen."

"Impossible," Gryphon snarled. "The Obsidian Jewel won't choose another – after all, it still believes its master to be alive. How ironic that the man calling himself Rezo the Red Priest should be chosen as the Obsidian Guardian, and then Shabranigdo" – this name with spoken with unshielded contempt – "is reborn within the priest's body. So long as the other parts of Shabranigdo still remain trapped on that planet, the jewel will continue to believe it's master is alive. And there will be no more Obsidian Guardian."

But Lothos wasn't as convinced as his grandfather appeared to be. SOMETHING ELSE IS GOING ON HERE, he thought. I WONDER -- DOES THE LORD OF NIGHTMARES HERSELF PLAY A PART IN THIS?

Somewhere in the world . . . 

A tall figure, clothed in luxurious robes, stood on a cliff overlooking a large forest. There was an unearthly glow surrounding his body, and he seemed to emanate power. Anyone looking at him without him wishing it would've seen just a glowing light in the shape of a man, and would've run away screaming. 

In his hand he clutched a gold chain – dangling from this gold chain was a black gem that seemed to also glow with an unearthly, interior light. The man stared at this jewel, a slight frown marring his otherwise handsome features.

"We're running out of time, my friend," he whispered in a soft tenor. 

The night seemed to drag on.

Gourry had woken up and offered to take over the watch. Both Lina and Zelgadiss objected, saying they didn't feel like sleeping quite then and that at least one of them should be fully refreshed in the morning. Zelas, showing a rare act of kindness, settled the matter by ordering Lina and Zel to get some sleep and saying that she and Xellos would take up the watch, since Mazoku didn't need to sleep as much as humans.

Once again, all was peaceful in the Slayers gang.

"Xellos," Zelas said once she was certain the three had fallen asleep, "enlighten me. Why do you think the astral plane is being disrupted?"

"I notice you don't ask me _who_ I think is disrupting it," Xellos countered. "Care to share something of your own, master?"

"No secrets this time, Xellos. I believe the Darkstars may have something to do with it."

Xellos nodded. "I suspected as much." Then a thought occurred to him. "Master," he said suddenly. "What about the others?"

"What others?"

"You know. Lord Dynast, and Lord Dolphin. Both of them reside almost permanently on the mortal world, as you do at home. But they also use the astral plane in some way, shape, or form." He opened his eyes slightly. "Maybe this is a job for all three of you."

Zelas gazed at her general with new respect. "Once again you give good advice. I was actually considering going to them for help next." Under her breath, she added, "And you _know_ things are rough when I go to Deep-Sea Dolphin for help."

Xellos knew this all too well.

Chapter Five

"Sherra!" The voice of Dynast Grausherra echoed in his general's ears. "Get over here immediately."

Sherra sighed and hurried to his side. "Yes, Master?"

"Have you had any luck tracking down the cause of the astral plane disruption?" Dynast looked carefully at his general. "Who is it?"

Sherra shook her head. "I don't know. But I do know one thing – Lord Beastmaster was very tense about something a couple days ago. Her general wouldn't give up anything, even though he had no idea I was watching, but he was nervous about something."

Dynast sighed. "If I weren't trapped in this despicable prison, I'd go have a chat with Zelas myself. But I can't." Frustrated, he slammed his fist down on the armrest of his chair. "DAMMIT!"

"Temper, temper, Lord Dynast," a new voice said. New but familiar, if not a little tired. Sherra and Dynast both turned at the sound.

"Xellos," Sherra said witheringly. She never had much patience for Zelas' lackey. 

"What brings you here, Trickster Priest?" Dynast asked more calmly than his general.

"Zelas," answered Xellos. "There's a matter of importance that needs to be addressed, and she'd like to hold a conference with you and Lord Dolphin. Here, of course. It's only logical given your lordship's . . . predicament."

Dynast growled deep in his throat. "You, Zelas, Deep-Sea Dolphin and her general, and Sherra and myself?"

"Plus a few mortals caught in the middle of things," replied Xellos.

Sherra looked unconvinced. "A few mortals? Zelas must be desperate."

Dynast ignored her. "Tell your master that I accept her request. We'll set the conference for the moment Deep-Sea Dolphin agrees."

Xellos looked a little uncertain. "Uh, it might be better if you were to, say, _order_ Lord Dolphin here. Given the tension between her and my master, of course."

"It makes sense, Master," Sherra advised.

Dynast nodded. "Perfect sense. Sherra, deliver the order to Dolphin."

Sherra looked taken aback. "B-by myself?"

Lothos was alone.

He stood on the shore of a large, secluded beach, staring out over the ocean. Gryphon seemed to think his plan was fool-proof, but his grandson knew all too well the number of times Mazoku had managed to destroy Darkstar plans. Although Hellmaster Fibrizo and Demon Dragon King Gaav were out of the picture, there was still Dynast Grausherra, Beastmaster Zelas Metallium, and Deep-Sea Dolphin to deal with. Not to mention their annoying priests and generals. 

Which was why he was now standing on this beach. He was going to kill two birds with one stone.

Somewhere out in that ocean, under the water, lay the castle of Deep-Sea Dolphin. The crazy Mazoku Lord had been there for several hundred years – Lothos personally had never seen her. But she could be a formidable opponent.

Closer to shore, hidden from the eye of mortals but plainly visible to Darkstars, was Zelas' own Wolf Pack Island. While Zelas wasn't there now, she still derived much power from the place. Not to mention she favored those wolves of hers very dearly. 

Lothos held his arms out in front of him, palms facing up, and closed his eyes. This was going to take concentration – but it was a minor thing for someone of his power to accomplish.

"_Era ew ohw uoy llet t'nac ew._"

The waters before him began to churn ever-so-slightly.

"_Uortelb gib laeryl ni si veyreeno that si wonk dluohs uoy gniht eht._"

Now the water turned an interesting shade of yellow. They churned faster and faster, forming a giant whirlpool right in the center of the ocean.

"_Tahw Ekaj Tub!_"

Everything froze. 

Then the ground began to shake.

The waters shot up out of the ocean, creating a gigantic column. Mixed in with the water where islands, boats, large ships, and a variety of sea creatures.

Then the water came slamming back into the earth.

And turned a smoldering red.

Lothos, content that his job was done, smirked and phased out.

Sherra floated in mid-air, staring, her mouth open in shock.

The ocean was a bright, bloody red. Steam poured upwards from it, scalding several species of birds. As she watched, the water began to dry up. 

It happened so fast. And when there was no water left . . . there was only carnage.

Dead sea creatures, dead humans, wrecked ships, wrecked buildings, dead trees and horses and other various animals from the islands littered the sea floor for as far as the eye could see. Sherra flew over it all. And then she saw something that tore at her.

It looked like it might have once been an island. Magic, since it was still pretty much intact. But every tree was dead. And the main building, a large mansion or castle, was in ruins, blackened and melted. She could make out other shapes, too. Burnt almost beyond recognition, but vaguely resembling . . . wolves.

Wolf Pack Island.

"Lord Ruby Eye, what happened?" she whispered. Even for a Mazoku, this was having strange effects on her. She soon figured out why. This all stank of magic. Black magic. But a familiar magic, nonetheless. 

She flew on. It was the same branch of magic a Mazoku would use, but even more twisted. A Mazoku wouldn't have destroyed the island of a Mazoku Lord. And the power would have to immense. Equal to a Lord's or a Lord's priest or general. Deep-Sea Dolphin? No. No matter how crazy she was, she wouldn't destroy her own ocean.

Or her own castle.

There, dead ahead, was the smoldering remains of what had once been the lair of Lord Deep-Sea Dolphin. Sherra skidded to a stop. There was absolutely no movement down there. Not a living soul. Not a Mazoku soul, either. No sign of Dolphin or her general.

"What am I going to tell Lord Dynast?" she whispered, preparing to phase out.

Suddenly, a wave of emotion washed over her. Pain.

There was still a living Mazoku down there.

"Now we're going to see _Dynast?_ As in _Dynast Grausherra?_ Are you _nuts?_" 

Lina was not in a good mood, and she was taking it out on Xellos. Zelas walked ahead of them, obviously amused by the verbal and sometimes physical abuse her servant was getting. A smile curled on her lips.

"Hey, Lina? Who's Dino Grasshero?"

The ground almost shook as everyone hit it, including Xellos and Zelas. Gourry stood there, looking utterly and completely lost.

"His name is not Dino Grasshero, Yogurt Brains! It's _Dynast Grausherra_. And he's only one of the most powerful Mazoku Lords around," Lina snapped, her patience thinning. "He's, like, the top guy out of Shabranigdo's Five!"

"Five what?"

"FIVE LORDS, JELLYFISH!" shouted Lina. "Don't you EVER pay ATTENTION? I've only gone over this ONE HUNDRED TIMES! Damn, if you aren't the most idiotic, muscle-brained swordsman I've ever met . . . _Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows, buried in the stream of time mmphff mmummf mrrrgf!_" The next line of the spell was muffled and therefore useless thanks to Zelgadiss'' quick intervention. Stone hands were very good at muffling voices, although he was only able to use one as the other one was busy pinning Lina's arms behind her back so that she could cast anything else.

"Lina, stop it," he snapped. "Fighting with Gourry isn't going to get us anywhere. And what is with you? You've _never_ threatened any of us with the Dragon Slave before. You could have killed someone!"

Lina blinked, and all of a sudden the anger drained out of her. She looked at Gourry, who was pressed against a tree, eyes wide with fright and shock and hurt, then at Zelgadiss, who's eyes were gazing down at her with shock, anger, and worry. Zelas and Xellos even seemed a little surprised. 

"Sorry, guys," she said timidly. "I guess I don't know what got into me. It was just as if I got very angry about something. Guess you two enjoyed that, huh?" She gave the two Mazoku a small grin.

Neither of them returned it. "Actually, I found those feelings rather . . . repulsive," Xellos commented. Zelas nodded.

"But I thought you guys fed off negative emotions," Gourry wondered. "Did you change your diet?"

"No . . ." Zelas and Xellos looked at each other. Slowly, horrifying dawning set in on them. "Wolf Pack Island!" they cried in unison. 

"Something must be wrong," said Zelas. "I better get back."

"Don't bother," a weak, tired voice spoke up. Xellos almost didn't recognize Sherra's tone. "It's gone. All of it." Dynast's general materialized fully then, and everyone could see that she carried someone in her arms.

Zelas was the first to recognize her.

It was Deep-Sea Dolphin.

And she was covered in blood.

Chapter Six

Fortunately, Deep-Sea Dolphin was still alive and was already working on healing herself. She was still weak, though, and about the only thing she could contribute at the present time was information. She didn't have much.

"Wolf Pack Island and Lord Dolphin's Lair have been destroyed," Sherra reported to Dynast. "It was definitely by magic, but no human magic. If I were crazy, I might say it was Mazoku – but the only Mazokus capable of that much power are all in this room now."

"What makes you think it might have been Mazoku?" Zelas demanded.

"The scent of the magic," she replied. "It had many of the same traits as ancient Mazoku magic."

"No one's used the ancient magics in centuries," Dynast interjected. 

"It was used once," Deep-Sea Dolphin suddenly spoke up. Her voice was weak, but definitely strong. "During the War of the Monster's Fall."

Everyone looked at her. It was rare for Dolphin to actually talk directly to any of them – usually it was to a general or a priest who relayed the information. Apparently, this time she hadn't had much choice.

"I don't remember the ancient magics being used during the War of the Monster's Fall," Dynast said. "Who used the magic?"

Zelas knew. Zelas knew all to well. "It was Xellos," she whispered. "He used the magic. But Xellos was with us when this happened. I would've known if he'd use it. Remember, we Mazoku can't phase now."

"Nevertheless," Dynast sighed, "we can't overlook this factor. Where is Xellos?"

"With the humans," Sherra said. "He offered to make sure they didn't cause trouble."

"Bring him to me."

Xellos wasn't with Lina, Zelgadiss', Gourry, and Amelia's statue. 

He was, in fact, standing right outside the door to Dynast's chamber. He had heard the tone in Dynast's voice.

Xellos was now the number one suspect in the destruction of Wolf Pack Island and Deep-Sea Dolphin's Lair. Which was utterly ridiculous, of course – but if they knew his bloodlines . . . 

"Lothos," he whispered. "Of course. _He's_ behind this. The Darkstars still use the ancient magic – only I'm the only one who knows this." No wonder Gryphon's little home was undetectable.

Suddenly he heard Sherra heading for the door. Cursing under his breath, Xellos tried to phase, then remembered . . . he couldn't. So he did the only thing he could do.

He ran. 

Xellos didn't even check to see if Sherra was following him. The last thing he needed was his own master thinking he was some sort of traitor to the Mazoku race. Zelas had known he used ancient magic in the War of the Monster's Fall, but she hadn't made the connection. And now that it was out in the open – what other conclusion could she have possibly drawn? She didn't know about Lothos. She thought the Darkstar problem had been taken care of.

Out of breath and weakened from the magical drain of being cut off from the astral plane, Xellos collapsed in the middle of a large forest, between a few trees. "I wonder if this is what mortals feel like?" he managed to gasp out. Indeed, he was losing enough power that someone might actually consider him a mortal. "Imagine was Zelgadiss would say if he could see me now."

A loud _snap!_ sounded from somewhere to Xellos' right. "Who's there?" he demanded, instinctively reaching for the staff which wasn't there. He cursed himself under his breath – he'd left his staff outside Dynast's chamber. They were sure to know now that he had been eavesdropping.

"Surprise, cousin," Lothos sneered as he stepped out from behind a tree. "I thought you might come out here. Afraid of what Dynast will do to you?"

"I'm not afraid," snapped Xellos.

"And I don't believe you," Lothos countered. "You're shaking with fear. I know, Xellos; believe me, I know. But you can make that fear go away. In fact, I'll even make you a deal – I'll restore Wolf Pack Island, Deep-Sea Dolphin's Lair, and the ocean; I'll free Amelia and the citizens of Zoana from their frozen stupor; and I'll let your friends Lina, Zelgadiss, and Gourry live – if you join us."

Xellos stared at Lothos. "Join the Darkstars?" he whispered.

"Of course," Lothos said. "You're of our blood, Xellos. You _belong_ with us.

"So. What's your answer?"

Xellos opened his mouth to turn him down. Then he stopped. _Restore Wolf Pack Island. Free Amelia. Save Lina._ He opened his eyes again, and looked deep into Lothos' identical eyes. And then he knew what he would say.

"I'll join you . . . cousin."

"There's no sign of him anywhere, Master," Sherra reported a few minutes later. "I found his staff outside the door – he must have heard us talking."

Zelas groaned. "Oh, great. So he ran."

Deep-Sea Dolphin made a sound that sounded an awful lot like a mocking laugh. "He must have gotten tired of working for you, Zelas," she snickered. Zelas turned on her archrival with flashing eyes.

"Stop it, both of you," Dynast ordered. "Right now we need to find Xellos. We can't have him running around with this problem at hand. He can't phase – he couldn't have gotten far."

The ground began to shake then, and everyone was knocked off their feet – except Dynast, who happened to be sitting down. "What was that?" he demanded.

The doors slammed open, and Gourry came running in. Completely clueless to what could happen when you intrude on a Mazoku Lord, he shouted, "You guys have _got _to come see this!"

Gourry's reason for alarm was plain to see once they all got outside.

Sitting on a rock in-between Zelgadiss and Lina was a very lively and very talkative Amelia Wil Tessla Sailoon. 

"Amelia's awake!" exclaimed Gourry, although it was totally and completely unnecessary. 

Lina looked up. "And Zel's got his magic back. Show them, Zel."

The Shamanist was only too happy to oblige. He pointed at a small cluster of bushes and said, "Freeze Arrow."

The bushes turned to ice. 

Dynast immediately turned to Sherra. "Well?"

Sherra took off. A few minutes later, she _phased_ back. "It's all there," she breathed. "The ocean. Wolf Pack Island. And, though I'm not entirely sure, Lord Dolphin's Lair. They're all back the way they were. And the Astral Plane's functioning again."

The three remaining Mazoku Lords looked at each other. "Well, it seems that the crisis has been averted," Dynast said. "It's been a pleasure seeing the two of you again. Do you need assistance getting back to your various homes?"

Deep-Sea Dolphin rolled her eyes, then vanished. Zelas tossed her blond hair over her shoulder. "I don't think so, Dynast. I better go check on the wolves."

Lina looked over at her. "Hey, Beastmaster?"

Irritated, Zelas paused. "What?"

The sorceress was frowning. "Where's Xellos?"

"What have you done, Lothos?" Gryphon demanded. "I had them right where I wanted them. I was going to do something no Darkstar has ever managed before – I was going to destroy the Mazoku."

"It was necessary, Grandfather," Lothos said smoothly. "I got the bigger prize."

"What would that be?"

"Me." Gryphon looked up to see Xellos step out of the shadows. "Hello, Grandfather. Glad to see me?"

Gryphon's eyes grew wide. The glint in Xellos' eyes, the black tinge to his irises, the power emanating from him . . . and the absence of a Mazoku scent – all this caught his attention. "Very glad, my grandson," he said. "Welcome home."

A cruel smile, crueler than he'd ever worn before, appeared on Xellos' face, and this time he left his eyes open. "It's good to _be_ home, Grandfather."

"I told you he'd come around," muttered Lothos.

Zelas was not in a good mood.

Xellos was still Missing-In-Action. There was no sign of her annoying servant anywhere. And if there was one thing Zelas was good at, it was keeping an eye on her general/priest. He'd never escaped her before.

But now, it was as if he just didn't exist.

"Where are you, Xellos?" she murmured as she looked out at the forest surrounding her mansion. 

On the other side of the island, away from Zelas' piercing gaze, a dark figure knelt before a large wolf. 

The wolf was shaking. There was a glint of steel . . .

And the wolf stopped shaking. It fell to the ground, it's throat slit, next to its four brothers.

The message was clear. Zelas' top five wolves, dead, signifying the five Mazoku Lords under Shabranigdo. 

The figure stood up and fixed his violet eyes on Zelas' mansion. 

Then he turned and walked away, phasing away as he met the ocean.

"Xellos." 

It was Lothos. Xellos turned at the sound of his cousin's voice, and expectant look on his face. "What?" he asked.

Lothos didn't seem to be in a great mood. "Grandfather wants to speak with you."

"All right. Thanks, cousin." Nodding once to him, Xellos turned and made his way to his Grandfather's chambers. Knocking once, he didn't wait for Gryphon to beckon him in. 

"You wanted to see me?"

Gryphon looked up from the tablet he was studying and smiled at his grandson and latest prodigy. "Yes, I did. You've done amazingly well, Xellos, even after only being with us for a couple weeks. And your Mazoku reputation was outstanding."

"Please." Xellos narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to be reminded of that."

"The point that I'm making," Gryphon continued on, "is that you have great potential. There's a dimension that we've recently opened up a bridge to – I've been asked to go observe it. See if I can root out anyone of psychic power. As you know, there hasn't been an Astral Dancer for almost a year now. This dimension is actually the next predicted sight for one to be born. If we can find her before the Council . . ."

"Understood. So, you want me to go with you?" Xellos arched an eyebrow. "What about Lothos?"

"He has his own things to deal with around here," said Gryphon. "You'd be perfect for the job, I believe. Are you in?"

Go to another dimension? Root out psychics, possible Guardians, and even an Astral Dancer?

"I'm in."

Lothos gritted his teeth. _This _was the thanks he got? Gryphon really was unbelievable. There wouldn't _be_ any Xellos the Darkstar without Lothos! It was all him! Xellos owed him, and this was the way he repaid his cousin? By teasing him and making him feel lower than he truly was? 

And Gryphon. Up until Xellos came, Lothos was in line for Gryphon's spot once he declined. Now, only two weeks after Xellos came, _Xellos_ was Gryphon's new advisor. Xellos got all the best jobs. Xellos was aloud to go off on his own without security – even though he'd once been a _Mazoku!_ Even though he still had Mazoku _blood_ running through him!

Now Xellos was going to this new dimension. He would get to eliminate psychics and maybe even a Guardian or two! And Lothos would be left behind.

Well, sorry. There was no way he was going to be left out of this. The old fool had another thing coming to him if he thought his full-blooded grandson would lie down and play dead for a _hybrid!_

Xellos had to pay.

Chapter Seven

One month later . . . 

Old New York

Xellos walked sedately along the dusty, ruined streets of what had once been one of this world's leading cities in population. But a destructive force had come into play – research had revealed them as being called Yeerks. They were an evil after Xellos' own heart. Just last week, in fact, he'd witnessed these Yeerks slaughter hundreds of helpless humans on what they called the Brooklyn Bridge. 

Something moved on the other side of the street. Xellos froze. Whatever it was, it bore immense psychic qualities. A cruel smile curled on his lips. There would only be two choices for this pathetic creature – death or eternal servitude to the Darkstars. Unless he or she were a Guardian candidate. Then there could only be death.

The figure moved into view. Xellos prepared to reveal himself – in the guise of a ten-year-old human boy, the form Grandfather had insisted he take – when he once again froze. But not out of secrecy. Just out of shock.

It was a young human girl. Maybe eight-years-old. She had long red hair that fell to her waist in a mass of tangles and curls. Her skin was pale, and her hazel eyes shone brightly, although there was definite mistrust in them. And there was something – a strange aura, perhaps – that reminded Xellos briefly of another girl . . . a girl he could barely remember . . . He shook his head, as if to clear it.

He approached her, never taking his eyes from her face. "Hello," he said.

Immediately she appeared on guard. "Are you Yeerk?" was her quick reply.

"Are you?"

"Never," she spat in disgust. 

"Then neither am I," he replied smoothly. This girl definitely had some fire in her, that was for sure! "What's your name?"

"Katie," she answered. 

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah," she replied. "My family was killed in the massacres last week. What about you?"

"I live with my Grandfather," he answered. "So, you don't have anywhere to go?"

Katie shook her head. "Nope. I'm just following my visions."

Visions! Oh, what perfect luck! An idea began to form in Xellos' mind. "My Grandfather, he has visions, too. So do I, occasionally. He'd like to meet you."

"Really?" Her guard was still up, but wavering. Obviously, despite her resistance, she desperately wanted companionship. "What's your name?"

Should he tell her the truth? Somehow he couldn't see himself lying to this female mortal. "Xellos."

"Zeros?"

"No, not Zeros." Was his name that hard to pronounce? She wasn't the first human to have trouble with it. "Xellos. It's a family name."

"Oh," was all she said. Then she smiled, a gesture that brightened up her whole face. "Well, then – lead the way, Mr. Xellos."

It had been a week since they'd first met, and Katie was fitting in perfectly with the little group. Gryphon had been doubly pleased with the raw power that flowed through her. It was a little early to get her to pledge with the Darkstars, but he had no doubt that if they played the right strings, they'd get her. 

Xellos, on the other hand, had noticed that she'd taken somewhat of a liking to him. And he actually liked it. It wasn't because of her power – there was something about Katie that drew her to him. Xellos liked it. So when Gryphon began training the young girl in her powers, Xellos began to watch her closely.

The first day, they'd only worked for an hour. Katie had been perfect then, doing exactly what Gryphon wanted and then some. Afterwards, she hadn't been at all exhausted. A rare trait in psychics. 

As the days progressed, though, the sessions grew longer and longer. Xellos began noticing a change in Katie's demeanor. Some nights at dinner, she'd barely look at Gryphon. Then, one night she refused to come to dinner at all. Since he didn't really need to eat that much, Xellos excused himself early and told Gryphon he was going for another patrol. When the older Darkstar disappeared into his makeshift study, Xellos went to Katie's room.

"Hey," he said, opening the door and stepping inside. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah," she said softly. Her voice wavered, as if she'd been crying. Upon taking a closer look, Xellos realized her eyes were red and there were tear stains running down her cheeks. She _had _been crying!

"You were crying," he said, sitting down on the bed next to her. "What happened?" He pulled a cloth out from his back pocket and gently wiped her eyes. "Are you sick?"

Katie shook her head. Then she frowned. Finally, she shrugged. "Not sick-sick. More like fed up sick. I don't want this power, Xellos. It's, it's horrible. It hurts people – kills . . ."

Something churned uneasily in Xellos' stomach. "What did Grandfather do?" he demanded. "What did he show you?"

"He took me to one of the Yeerk posts," she said softly. "They had a bunch of Hork-Bajir Controllers there, but some free hosts, also. Grandfather said he wanted to show me what I was capable of. Then he – he . . ." She didn't finish, and broke out into fresh tears. "I don't _want_ to kill anyone, Xellos! Sure, I don't like Yeerks, but I don't want to _kill_ them! Not like that."

A surge of anger coursed through Xellos' veins. Gryphon, in his eagerness to get her ready to pledge, had pushed her too soon. There was no way she'd become a Darkstar now. He should hate her for this, but some part inside of him empathized with her. He realized, strangely, that he was . . . proud of her. For deciding not to kill innocent people. 

"You can't back out of your training," he said softly. "But if Grandfather ever makes you do something you don't want to do, or you want to try something that he won't let you try, just come to me. I'll be here, okay?"

She looked over at him. In one fluid movement she threw her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder. "Thanks, Xellos," she whispered.

One year later . . . 

"Happy birthday."

Katie looked up then. "Hey, Xellos," she said, grinning. "You remembered!"

Xellos smiled softly. "Yeah, I remembered. Got you something."

She looked skeptical. "What?"

He handed her a wrapped package. "Open it."

Frowning, but a little curious, Katie shook it. "What is it?"

Xellos laughed. "Open it and find out."

Curiosity got the better of her, and she tore into the package. "Ohmigod!" she practically screamed, then remembered that Gryphon wasn't supposed to know Xellos had sneaked into her room. "Xellos, it's perfect!" Nestled in the bottom of the box was a perfectly crafted, mint condition crossbow, complete with a supply of bolts. 

"I figured you were getting so good on my hand-me-downs that you should have one of your own," he said, folding his arms across his chest. "Did I guess right?"

"Definitely," Katie said, fingering the small, finely carved bolts and the smooth wood and metal of the crossbow frame. "This thing is _amazing_. Does Grandfather know you have it?"

He shook his head. "You know how he feels about you using weapons to defend yourself."

Katie nodded. "He wants me to rely completely on my psychic powers. Can't he see that I'm not interested?"

Xellos sighed. "Grandfather sees only what he wants to see."

Again Katie looked admiringly at her present. "This is a little bigger than I'm used to," she said, biting her lip. "Are you sure I can handle it?"

"Positive," Xellos said without hesitation. "But if you're not comfortable with that, we can train a little in a couple hours. Grandfather wants me to handle some things first, but how about we meet in, say, two and a half hours? That sound good?"

Katie nodded. "Sounds great. Hey, can I ask a question?"

"What?"

"What is it that Grandfather has you do, exactly?"

A devil-may-care grin appeared on his face. "Now that is a secret!" Laughing, he turned and hurried out of the building. But as he walked off to take care of Gryphon's list, he frowned. "What in the world made me say that?" he wondered uncertainly.

It had been an hour, and still Xellos had been unable to locate his prey. "This is getting old," he muttered. He knew the kid was supposed to be around here somewhere. He _knew_. He also knew that this boy wasn't supposed to be too tough to take out.

Suddenly, there he was. Young, around Katie's age, with dark hair, dark skin, and bright green eyes. Too bright – they made Xellos nervous. A lot about this boy made Xellos nervous.

But nervousness wasn't a big problem. All Xellos had to do was reach out and crush his mind. That's all. This boy was a threat to the Darkstars – he was psychic, and a psychic could become a Guardian. Since this guy wasn't a girl, there was no fear in the Astral Dancer legacy reaching him – but the Guardian aspect was still pretty dangerous.

Xellos closed his eyes slowly and began concentrating on attacking. He began reaching out . . . wrapping around the brain . . . squeezing . . .

__

"I'm not going to say it was nice meeting you, because it wasn't, and I won't say I look forward to seeing you again, because I don't. But I give you a warning, Gryphon and Lothos. I don't care if you are related to me. If I catch you around Lord Beastmaster, or Dynast, or Deep-Sea Dolphin, or any of the other Mazoku generals, you're going to wish we'd never had this meeting."

It was his own voice, but the words were completely unfamiliar to him. They had done what they were supposed to do, though – stopped him from killing the boy. Xellos didn't even swear as the young human walked away with his life. He was too busy puzzling over the speech that had run through his mind.

"Why was I defending the Mazoku Lords?" he whispered shakily. "Most of all – why was I defending them to the _Darkstars?_"

Xellos was a few minutes late to his meeting with Katie. When he got to the rundown basement they used as a training facility, he saw that she was pacing nervously up and down the room. Her crossbow lay on an old shelf, but she barely noticed it.

"Something wrong?" he asked, trying to keep his voice light.

Katie took one look at him and threw her arms around her. "You're okay!" she said, her voice muffled because her face was pressed into his chest. "There was a Yeerk demonstration today . . . I didn't know where you were . . . I thought . . . but you're okay!" She seemed to be halfway between crying and laughing from relief.

Xellos was shocked by the overwhelming emotion in the air. Darkstars, like their Mazoku cousins, thrived on negative emotion. But he barely noticed of lack of the aforementioned, and instead uncertainly wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah, I'm okay," he said softly. "Sorry I worried you."

She broke the embrace and took a step back. For a minute, she just looked at him. _What did I do wrong?_ he thought frantically. Then she smiled at him. "Just don't do it again, okay? I lost my parents on my eighth birthday – it probably would've killed me to lose you on my ninth."

"That's nice to know," Xellos shot back, walking over to the shelf and removing his own crossbow. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

Six months later . . . 

"Katie."

Katie froze and turned to look at Gryphon. "Y – yes, Grandfather?"

"Where are you going?"

"I just want some fresh air," she lied. "That's all."

Gryphon seemed to buy the excuse. "I understand. Don't stay out too late." He turned and walked back into his study.

The door behind Katie opened and Xellos pulled her into the room. Katie barely had time to react before he was kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her hands in his hair. Finally the two of them broke apart for air. "That was a close one," she breathed. Xellos nodded. 

"You handled it well," he said, his voice slightly husky. He'd just celebrated his 'twelfth' birthday, and the change he'd made in his appearance overtime had had definite effects on the way Katie looked at him. They'd only acknowledged their feelings a month earlier – and had been sneaking around behind Gryphon's back ever since. "Did he suspect anything?"

Katie shook her head. "I don't think so." She tilted her head up for another kiss – when someone knocked on the door.

Xellos' eyes widened. "Yes?" he called, hoping his nervousness wouldn't show through in his voice.

"It's me," Gryphon said. "May I come in?"

"Uh, no," Xellos said quickly. "It's a mess in here – papers everywhere. What do you want?"

Katie raised an eyebrow at the brash way Xellos was speaking to the older man, but then, he'd never really given Grandfather too much respect. 

"I'd like to speak with you in my office. It's important."

Katie and Xellos looked at each other. "I'm coming, Grandfather," Xellos called.

"What is it, Gryphon?" Xellos demanded the moment he walked into Gryphon's office – which was actually a pocket dimension that you entered through the door. Katie had never been in it – she wasn't aloud. But Xellos knew all about it. "Couldn't this wait?"

Gryphon turned to look at Xellos. His expression was incredibly cloudy. "Xellos, we have a problem."

"A problem?"

"The girl, Xellos," Gryphon snapped. "I don't understand it. She was advancing perfectly until a few months ago. Then she began resisting. What do you think we should do?"

"Why are you asking me?" Xellos countered. "I've barely been around her."

Suddenly Xellos' throat closed up. His eyes widened and he doubled forward, trying to catch his breath. When he was finally able to breath, he looked up and stared at Gryphon. What he saw chilled him to the bone.

"You just lied to me, Xellos," Gryphon said dangerously. "Did you forget about the safety installed in you when you were made a Darkstar? You can't lie to me."

"What do you mean, when I was made a Darkstar?" Xellos managed to gasp out. "I've _always_ been a Darkstar."

"Actually, you were a Mazoku."

Xellos didn't need to turn around to know that the voice belonged to Lothos. "Mazoku? No, I was born . . ." His voice trailed off in confusion.

"I created you from a Mazoku," Lothos continued. "And over time you completely forgot that part of you. We were counting on that. But I wanted to be _sure_."

Dread overcame Xellos. "You spied on me," he whispered.

Lothos laughed. "Yes, and I saw your whole little affair with the human girl. You're a disgrace to the Darkstar race, _cuz_. And Gryphon agrees with me."

Again Xellos felt like he couldn't breathe. This time it wasn't the safety, but an anxiety attack. "Please . . . Gryphon, spare her. She didn't . . . doesn't . . ."

"The girl is too important to our plans now," Gryphon cut it. "Don't worry, she won't be harmed. And there is a way for you to make it up to the Darkstar race."

"Anything," pleaded Xellos.

"Lothos will be joining us on this little mission," Gryphon said. "He'll take over as Katie's mentor. You are to continue going after the psychics that I tell you to, but you are _forbidden_ to go near the girl."

Xellos began to protest. "But she'll know something's wrong!" he cried. "And she'll be even harder for you to control!"

"Not with me on the job," Lothos said smoothly. "I'll be able to make her forget all about you. Don't worry, cousin – everything's going to be just fine."

"Do you agree to these terms, Xellos?" asked Gryphon coldly. 

It made Xellos sick just thinking of agreeing. But he knew he didn't have a choice. "Yes," he whispered. "I agree."

__

But if Lothos harms one hair on her head, I'll kill him! he thought savagely.

Six months later . . . again . . . 

Xellos walked placidly along the broken sidewalk. Gryphon had specifically told him not to leave the dwelling that night, but he just couldn't stand seeing Lothos and Katie together. His cousin had been true to his word. Katie didn't remember their time together at all. When it came to enchantments, his cousin was very good.

It made Xellos sick.

Running a hand through his shoulder-length purple hair, Xellos tried to recall memories from before he became a Darkstar. He'd had enough flashbacks to know that what Gryphon and Lothos said was true – but they always happening involuntarily. 

For instance, one time he'd caught a brief flash of someone very strong arguing with him . . . someone with stone for skin and a pessimistic attitude – but he'd never been able to place a name.

Then there were flashes of a war . . . large golden shapes being wiped out of oblivion by him – but he didn't know which war or when it had taken place.

And he knew there had been a group of people (the stone guy was one of them) that he had traveled with and had a big adventure with . . . but he didn't know who they were, what they looked like, or what type of adventure it was!

He was getting increasingly frustrated.

"Why can't I remember?" Xellos shouted up at the dark sky. Then, before he could stop himself, he followed with, "I don't want to be a Darkstar!"

"Well, now those were the words I've been waiting for you to say for quite some time now," a soft tenor said from behind him.

Chapter Eight

Xellos spun around in surprise. "Who are you?" he demanded.

The figure was covered by the shadows of the run-down buildings. The dim light from the moon played over his features – and Xellos slowly realized that he knew who the person was. 

"You . . ." he whispered, "you're Rezo!"

Rezo smiled ever so slightly. "Yes," he said. "I'm Rezo. And yes, I'm supposed to be dead. Chance of fate has kept me from being completely that way."

"You're a ghost."

"I suppose you could call me that," Rezo admitted. "At any rate, I've been watching you for quite sometime, Xellos. And waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Xellos demanded. "By the way, you do realize that I could easily destroy your persona with a snap of my finger."

"Would you want to?" countered Rezo.

Xellos opened his mouth, then stopped. "A few months ago, I wouldn't hesitate. But now . . ."

Rezo nodded. "That's because you're regaining your Mazoku instincts. While a Darkstar will kill anyone who gets in their way, the Mazoku will leave well enough alone if there's nothing in it for them. And you have nothing to gain by destroying me."

"Do I have anything to gain by not destroying you?" 

"Yes," answered Rezo. "You will gain the power to stop your cousin and save Cataluna."

"Catawho?"

"I forgot – she's not known by that name in the real world. You know her as Katie." 

Xellos felt himself go pale. "Is she in danger?"

"Yes."

"What do I do?"

Chapter Nine

"What do I do?" Xellos asked.

"Accept this." Rezo held up a gem suspended on a chain. As Xellos stared at it, he slowly realized what it was. "This is the Obsidian," confirmed Rezo. "I was once its master. But now that I have been killed, it needs a new master. Gryphon believes this gem to be lost."

"Why me?" demanded Xellos. "I'm half-Darkster, and I'm also a Mazoku. Or, I was. You're trusting _me_ with this thing? Guardians have _killed_ Mazoku before!"

"It is beyond my reach," Rezo replied. Already with voice was sounding fainter. "The Obsidian made its decision on its own. Xellos Metallium, you must make the final choice. Accept the Obsidian, gain the power to destroy your cousin, and regain your Mazoku heritage, or live out the rest of your life has half-Darkstar, half-nobody with nothing to gain at all.

"Make your choice."

Xellos stared at the gem. The Obsidian pulsed with an inner glow, and Xellos found that he couldn't take his hands off of it. Then, slowly, he reached for it. He knew he get his memories back once he touched it. He just wasn't prepared for the rush.

__

. . . "You see, I too, am looking for the Claire Bible manuscript. I am Xellos, the Mysterious Priest" . . . 

. . . "To break the pledge of immortality, one must --"

"I know, I know. One must break the pledge stone," Lina said matter-of-factly . . .

. . . A short girl with black hair perched upon a pole was reciting some sort of speech about justice – her name was Amelia . . . 

. . . Zelgadiss', the chimera. Threatening to kill Xellos if he didn't some messing around . . .

. . . A tall, dimwitted swordsman – Gourry – he was under Hellmaster Fibrizo's control . . . 

. . . Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, Amelia Wil Tessla Sailoon, Zelgadiss Greywords – his friends . . . 

. . . "There have been signs of Darkstar activity in this world. Check it out" . . . 

. . . "Wolf Pack Island is gone!" . . . 

. . . "There is one Mazoku who knows how to use the ancient magics. He used them in the War of the Monster's Fall" . . . 

. . . "Bring Xellos to me" . . . 

. . . "I can make everything right again – the people who were stone, Wolf Pack Island, Deep-Sea Dolphin's Lair – just agree to be a Darkstar" . . . 

A Darkstar.

Become a Darkstar. 

You are a Darkstar.

No! My name is Xellos Metallium! I am a Mazoku under Zelas Metallium and I am the Obsidian Guardian!

Xellos was running as fast as he could back to the dwelling. The Obsidian hung around his neck and blended in with the purple and black of his outfit. He knew who he was know – and he knew what he had to do.

"Gryphon!" Xellos shouted as he slammed open the door and skidded to a stop in the middle of the room. "Where are you?"

The door to Gryphon's office opened, and he stepped out. "Where were you, Xellos?" asked Gryphon coldly. "You know you're not aloud out of the dwelling after dark."

"Shut-up," snarled Xellos. "Where's Katie?"

"We made a deal, Xellos," said Gryphon, the tone in his voice like that of someone telling a child that he's not supposed to have a snack between lunch and dinner. "Lothos gets the girl. You kill the psychics."

"You son of a bitch!" shouted Xellos. "Don't play that mind crap with me! Now tell me where Katie is, before I make you regret it."

Gryphon arched and eyebrow. "And how, exactly, do you plan on doing that?"

Suddenly Gryphon doubled over, clutching his throat. He started gasping for air, air that wouldn't come. The minute his knees hit the ground, his throat was released. He stared up at Xellos.

"Now you know how I felt," said Xellos coolly. For the first time, Gryphon noticed the gem hanging from his neck. When his eyes widened, Xellos nodded. "Yeah, that's right. I remember _everything_. I'm not one of your toys anymore, Gryphon. I'm Xellos Metallium, Trickster Priest under Beastmaster Zelas Metallium and _your worst nightmare_. You haven't seen bad until you've seen me." 

With one fluid motion he reached down and grabbed Gryphon by the collar. "Tell me where Lothos took Katie, or you're going in the gem."

Gryphon was shaking now. "Th-the docks," he whispered. "He took her to the docks. In Manhattan."

Xellos did the math. They were in Brooklyn – Katie was in Manhattan – he'd need to move fast. "You better hope you're telling the truth," he hissed. "Because if they're not there, I'm coming after you. And you know I can find you."

With those words, he phased out of the room, leaving Gryphon in a trembling heap on the floor.

Chapter Ten 

"The docks, he said," muttered Xellos as he flew over the many ramshackle buildings lining the blood-soaked harbor. "Of course, it never occurred to you to ask _where_ at the docks."

The Obsidian glowed in response. "Oh, duh," Xellos said, floating to a stop. "Of course." 

Closing his eyes, he focused his energies on the area beneath him. Before Lothos had arrived, he used to be able to track Katie's psychic energy. Could he still do it?

Immediately a picture popped into his mind. "Got them," he said, a grin appearing on his face. Then, suddenly, he realized what he was seeing. And he realized just what Lothos had been doing with Katie when he took her for 'walks'. 

"Bastard," he snarled, and immediately moved as fast as he could. The little creep had to sedate Katie using an astral energy block in order to get her to cooperate. Then he'd plant a false memory in her mind. And to top it off, he'd placed a submissive curse on her! No doubt Gryphon was going to have Lothos use Katie and her newly transformed state to take over the rest of Xellos' job. Too bad he'd figured it out.

Coming to a stop outside the building, Xellos knocked several times on the door. There was no response. Then he heard a gasping sob from inside. The voice was clear – it was Katie. Gritting his teeth, Xellos used his powers to knock the door off its hinges and into the opposite wall.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Lothos shouted, spinning around and intending to blast the intruder into little tiny pieces.

"I think," Xellos said, stepping into the harsh light, "that I'm the Obsidian Guardian."

Katie was curled up in the corner of the room, and at the sound of Xellos' voice, she looked up. "Xellos," she whispered. "You came."

Lothos let out a growl. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Such language," Xellos tsked. "You need a demonstration? Okay, then.

"Power of Obsidian, Come Into My Hand!"

The burst of power was instantaneous. It happened so fast that Lothos barely had enough time to bring up a shield and ever then what got through was enough to shove him back against the wall and land him on the broken wood of the door Xellos had destroyed earlier.

Xellos stood in the center of the room, practically _glowing_ with energy. His normally purple and beige ensemble had been replaced with black armor, and a black cape that moved in an unfelt breeze. In his hand he gripped a large Staff with the Obsidian perched on top. 

"It's been awhile since I held a staff," Xellos said, his mouth twisted in a sneer and his eyes narrowed dangerous. The purple irises glittered dangerously. "And I've never used Astral spells that don't delve in the black arts. But judging from that Lightning spell I just cast on you – I'd say I'm getting the hang of it.

Lothos let out an enraged snarl and climbed to his feet. "You think you've beaten me? I've got a news flash for you, _cousin_. You don't stand a chance." His eyes began to glow a bright purple, and Xellos frowned. What is he doing? He's casting something – not on me, not on him . .. who then? Suddenly the realization hit him. "Back off, Lothos," Xellos snarled. He concentrated hard – and managed to cast Reflect around Katie. 

Lothos gasped as the force of his spell was sent flying back to him. Roaring with fury, he killed the spell and turned with fire in his eyes to look at Xellos. "I warned you not to interfere!" he shouted. "Now you and everything you hold dear will pay!" With those words, he disappeared.

Katie stood up the moment he was gone and threw herself at Xellos. "Thank you," she mumbled into his shoulder. "You saved my life – again. I couldn't stop him."

Xellos wrapped his arms around her. "I know," he whispered. "Katie – there's something you have to do."

"What?"

A lump formed in Xellos' throat. What he was about to do made know sense to him, but perfect sense nonetheless. It was the only way to protect Katie. "I need you to leave this place," he whispered. "Don't return to Brooklyn. Stay in Manhattan."

"Okay," she whispered. "We'll stay in Manhattan."

He shook his head. "No," he said, trying not to let his voice break, "you're staying. There's someplace I have to be now, and I need you to be safe. Okay? You have a big job to do in the future, but it's not time right now. And you can't remember any of this."

"What do you mean, I can't remember any of this?" Katie asked, her voice trembling. 

"Gryphon, Lothos, the advancement of your power, and . . . me," he said, finally getting the words out. "You can't remember."

"But . . ."

"Shh," he whispered, smoothing her hair back. "You'll get your memories back. When you're ready. I'm not going away forever. Just do this for me right now. Okay?"

Katie stared up at him. Then, with sudden swiftness she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Xellos could practically taste her tears . . . or were they his own? He had no way of knowing. "Okay," she said, pulling away.

"Good girl." He pressed his hand against her forehead and focused on her mind. Using his power, he wiped away every last bit of memory from the last two years. 

She opened her eyes and stared at him, confusion and shock in her expression. She didn't know him. And Xellos knew it had to be that way, even though it was killing him inside. He hugged her tight and whispered in her ear, "Your name is Cataluna." Then he cast one final spell. "Sleep."

Her eyes fluttered shut, and she slumped in his arms. Carefully he lay her on the ground and cast a protection spell so that Gryphon, Lothos, and the Yeerks couldn't find her. Then he stood up.

Where did you go, Lothos? He concentrated on the energy stream the Darkstar had left behind, and tracked it through the astral plane until it reached another world. A world who's own astral field was deteriorating.

Lothos' words echoed in his mind.

__

Now you and everything you hold dear will pay!

Don't even think about it, Lothos!

Xellos appeared hovering above a large city. He could feel power running through the city – but it was strange power. And everything seemed all out of sync. Where was everyone?

There!

He saw them all clearly – Lina Inverse, standing defiantly, reading to take on whoever opposed her. Gourry Gabriev, holding his sword easily. Zelgadiss Greywords, tall and calm but alert nonetheless. Amelia Wil Tessla Sailoon, for once not spouting one of her justice speeches and looking very scared but still ready. And more had joined them – there was Sylphiel Nes Rada, the priestess who specialized in Dragon Slaves, and Martina and her husband Zangulus, the keeper of the Howling Sword. They were all there. It was like a big reunion. Now all we need is Lord Hellmaster and we'll be all set.

Suddenly it hit Xellos what city he was standing over. "It's Sailoon!" he realized. But it was completely destroyed in many areas. There had been a battle here.

Lina was facing off against someone – probably whoever had attacked Sailoon. And Xellos recognized the attacker the minute he took a good look – Lothos. Time had gone by since he'd last been to his home dimension – his cousin had been busy.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," muttered Xellos. "Hey, Lothos!"

His call caught the attention of Lothos, all right – and everyone else. Lina's eyes widened as she recognized him, and she mouthed his name silently.

Lothos was a bit more verbal. "Why don't you just _die?_" he screamed. He didn't hesitate to lash out with a mind attack – an attack so strong a normal psychic's head would've exploded.

Thank Shabranigdo Xellos wasn't a normal psychic.

He phased out of the way of the block and conjured up his own spell. "Ra Tilt!"

Nothing happened. Xellos stared in shock and surprise.

Lothos threw back his head and laughed. "Oh, you are a fool, cousin!" he roared. "Astral and Shamanist magics don't work in this world – not with the astral plane deteriorating."

Because of him, Xellos realized. Without a Guardian, the world was slowly losing its power. Rezo had found him not a moment too soon.

"Good thing I'm not just a Guardian, _cuz_," snarled Xellos. I'd be worried if I were."

"What?"

Xellos closed his eyes and recanted his Staff. The Obsidian hung around his neck again, and he was back in his priest/general outfit. "I know the ancient magics . . . remember?" he whispered.

Lothos froze.

"Would you like to see the trick I used during the War of the Monster's Fall?" he continued in a low, silky voice. "I'd be glad to show you."

He dropped his arms to his side and closed his eyes completely. "_Tset eht. Raef tsegbig sih ecaf ot tuoba si sabiot._" The air around him began to swirl, forming a complete magic shield. Calmly, he opened his eyes and focused on a point over Lothos' head.

Lothos was no idiot. His mind was racing a hundred miles an hour, trying to figure out the spell Xellos was using. Then he remembered – only one spell began with the words 'Tset eht'. 

But Xellos had opened his eyes without finishing the spell.

"_Darkness beyond twilight._

Crimson beyond blood that flows

Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows."

The incantation was coming from behind him! Xellos had cast the spell enough to give him a magical shield – and now a black mage was taking over. Lothos spun around, preparing to block the attack. A Dragon Slave wasn't going to do much good against him. Then a new voice began chanting as well.

"_I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand_

Against the gift bestowed on my unworthy hand."

The _priestess_ was casting the Dragon Slave. Well, two would hurt, but not damage. Except – what were those things glowing around the sorceress' wrists, neck, and waist?

"Demonsblood talismans," Xellos answered, sensing his cousin's confusion. "Able to triple the power of the Dragon Slave."

__

Four Dragon Slaves?

"_May the fools who stand before me be destroyed_

By the power you and I possess!"

Oh, shit.

"_DRAGON SLAVE!"_

Xellos used all his power to keep his shield – he was, after all, practically in the path of the spell – and then everything went black.

"Lord Beastmaster," Xellos said as he stepped into his master's chamber on Wolf Pack Island. "I'm back."

Zelas looked up and stared at Xellos. "So I see," she whispered. "It's been almost a year."

Xellos nodded. "I know. I'm sorry."

"There was a Darkstar here not long ago."

"All taken care of," answered Xellos smoothly. "Lina Inverse and Sylphiel Nes Rada took them out easily."

"They know?" 

Xellos shook his head. "The force of the Dragon Slaves knocked everyone out. They regained consciousness an hour later, and apparently don't remember a thing. Probably a built in Darkstar reaction for mortals. I wouldn't worry."

Zelas nodded. "It's good to have you back, Xellos," she said.

"It's good to be back," answered Xellos. "I don't suppose there's anything you'd like me to do, is there?"

"Actually, yes," said Zelas, tossing her blond hair over her shoulder. "Do you remember Demon Dragon King Gaav."

"As if I could forget. He _only_ damaged me so badly that it took forever for me to heal. He _only_ tried to kill off every living Mazoku." Xellos opened one eye. "But he's been destroyed."

"Yes," Zelas said, nodding. "But it seems he's left behind a servant of his who needs an attitude adjustment. I want you to take care of the problem."

Xellos nodded. "Of course, Master. And the name of this servant is?"

"Valgaav."

"Consider the problem taken care of."

Epilogue

And that's the story of how I got involved in this whole thing. One minute, I'm minding my own business. The next, I find out I'm half-Darkstar, then I'm full-Darkstar, then I go back to being Mazoku with the help of a dead priest, and _then_ I become the Obsidian Guardian.

As for Cataluna, well, she survived, of course. And I did see her again, about four years later her time. Not that long for me. Maybe a few months after I, with the help of Lina, Zelgadiss, Amelia, Gourry, and this crazy dragon priestess named Filia, solved the Valgaav problem. 

But hey, that's another story.

****

Author's Notes: First in a trial series. The Obsidian Saga is a spin-off of my crossover series **Astral Dancer**. It chronicles the secret Guardian life of Xellos Metallium. Xellos has appeared in a number of my other stories, all crossover. I admit that he appears somewhat out-of-character here, and I'm trying to fix that. This particular story takes place between Slayers NEXT and Slayers TRY – all later stories will follow a timeline after Slayers TRY. 

If I neglect to receive reviews from readers wanting more of this series, I will not post the second story.

Meanwhile, check out the preview below:

Next on:

The Obsidian Saga

That is a Secret

Guardians have also been told to keep their identities a secret from other people in their own dimensions. That's never been a problem for Xellos: he's pretty good at keeping secrets, even if he does say so himself. 

Except this time, he's faced with a huge problem. A somewhat friend of his is in big trouble, and it has Darkstar written all over it. The Council's fed up with Xellos, and they tell him that if he makes one more mistake, he'll lose the jewel. Xellos can either keep his secret and watch his friend die – or he can risk losing it all to save him.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hey ppl, the second is out! Woohoo! Anyhose, I just stopped by to thank all those who gave me those incredible reviews! love ya'll lots for that...thanks for the support...*sniff* Well, you know the drill, GW isn't mine to own, just to play with. Enjoy Ch. 2....laytah! 

**Unexpected: Ch. 2**

Quatre's hand rose to flutter over his heart; he could feel the ache left behind by Duo's unexpected words. _I never knew Duo cared so much for Heero... _He watched in sympathy, somehow understanding the pain in Duo's eyes as he watched the stiffened back of the silent pilot. 

Biting his lip, Duo staggered to his feet and leaned against the tree. He didn't trust himself to keep up a cheerful face out here, after that. Quatre came rushing up to him, offereing his arm to lean on, but the braided pilot shrugged him off. 

Uncertain, Quatre fell back, his hand against his chest once more. 

His face blank, Duo started towards the makeshift tent on the edge of the trees. 

"Duo, are you okay?" the blond pilot called quietly. A wave of the other's hand was all he got in repsonse before Duo ducked out of sight into the tent. Quatre frowned a little, his eyes grave and made his way towards the tent he shared with Trowa. He knew about heartache, and the feeling that you might never be loved. He knew firsthand about that, but it had been a while, a long while, since he had actually felt that way. 

Sighing, Quatre ducked inside his own tent closed the flap. He needed to find a way to help both Heero and Duo. 

~*~*~ 

Heero snapped the pieces of his gun back together, finishing the cleaning he started and loaded it. He sat alone, far from the makeshift campsite. He wanted to be alone, wanted to understand and analyze the feelings a perfect soldier shouldn't get. 

_I don't understand. _Duo had only insulted him, thrown words at him. Heero had realized that the braided pilot thought of him as a friend. _I shouldn't care that he called me those names, they're only words... _Maybe Duo cared enough not to care or notice that any other would have gotten a bullet through the head, but...Heero didn't understand why he would care so. 

The wiry shoulders heaved an unnoticed sigh as he placed the gun aside. "Baka," he murmured, not knowing if he meant himself or Duo. 

He avoided the question that danced on the edge of his awareness, the question that a soldier shouldn't, _couldn't _ask himself. But it came anyway, unbidden, to his mind. _Why do I care if he gets hurt? Why do I care at all? I shouldn't care..._

The dark-eyed boy rested his chin on his upraised knees and looked inside. He systematically went through every nuance, every feeling when he spoke, looked or thought about that infuriating long-haired baka of a pilot. 

What he revealed to himself shook him to the core. The Perfect Soldier, an unfeeling, unemotional, almost inhuman thing....had fallen in love with a boy who called himself Death. 

A slow hope that Duo might actually care about him died as he thought about it more thouroughly. _I can't tell him. I'm just a soldier, just...He deserves better than someone like me, someone who won't go off to die in the next mission, someone who can actually feel, care, love him...someone who's not me...._

Heero bit the inside of his lip. Now that he had figured out why he was acting all odd, to himself, at least, he couldn't let it drop. And once he decided something, he stuck by it. He loved Duo Maxwell, for better or worse. 

Duo could never know. Would never know. 

~*~*~ 

Quatre was the first one to notice Heero return. He was also the only one to see the quick flicker in his eyes as he noticed the missing prankster. Quatre sipped thoughtfully at the cup of tea in his hands and eyed the silent homocidal pilot. _He seems different..._

He watched as the boy strode to his small tent and ducked inside. Heero re-emerged a moment later, holding the box of rations and digging though it for a quick meal. 

"Heero...can I talk to you?" Quatre set his cup of tea down. Heero looked up, his cobalt eyes impassive, and nodded faintly. Still chewing on a piece of something, he followed Quatre inside the cramped space. 

He sat across from the blond, eyeing him with a faint look of irritation. Quatre set his lips and placed his folded hands in his lap. "I want to talk to you about Duo." 

"Why?" came the curt reply. 

Quatre frowned a little. "He's upset. I think...I think that he cares more than he's letting on, Heero. And I _know _that you care a little too. I can see it, in your eyes, no matter how much you try to hide it. Why do you let Duo think you're heartless if you really care?" 

Swallowing more than his food, Heero didn't reply. _How long have I been doing this? Do I get a certain look whenever I'm around that fool? _

"Heero--" 

"Listen, Quatre. I'm not allowed to care. Even if I did, Duo would never know." 

Heero rose to his feet, ignoring the look of shock and surprise on the other pilot's face and walked out of the tent. Quatre stared after him, disbelief on his face. _Never know? Doesn't Heero realize that Duo loves him?_


End file.
